


Portraits of Lost characters

by merionees



Category: Lost
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Portraits, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees





	1. Benjamin Linus (pencil)




	2. Sayid Jarrah (pencil)




	3. John Locke (coloured pens)




	4. Jack. Sawyer. (coloured pencil+pen).




End file.
